Molly quiere saber algo
by Misila
Summary: Percy ha aprendido a temer las preguntas de su hija. Porque Molly no se contenta con la primera respuesta, y siempre quiere saberlo todo. Y ahora tiene curiosidad por saber por qué tiene el mismo nombre que su abuela


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Temático de Julio_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Molly quiere saber algo**_

o—o

Aquella lluviosa tarde de octubre, Molly Weasley tenía una pregunta.

Y, cuando su padre se dio cuenta, comprendió que probablemente la lluvia se debiera a que el mundo ya había empezado a temblar, porque cuando las ganas de saber algo se metían en esa cabecita pelirroja que apenas superaba el metro de estatura, no se iban hasta que la niña averiguaba lo que quería.

Tras casi siete años, Percy había aprendido a temer el brillo de curiosidad que iluminaba los ojos azules de su hija. Molly era de esos niños que preguntan el porqué de las cosas más obvias y no se contentan con cualquier respuesta.

—Papá—empezó, plantándose ante el sofá, donde el hombre estaba sentado con Lucy, que se había quedado absorta viendo los dibujos animados, en su regazo. Puso los pies juntos y las manos tras la espalda, componiendo su mejor pinta de niña buena—. He estado pensando.

_No debería ser tan lista_, pensó Percy.

—Bien. ¿Y qué has pensado?

—Me llamo Molly—su padre asintió—. Como la abuela—Percy volvió a asentir—. ¿Por qué Lucy no?

Audrey, que estaba sentada en el sillón, haciendo esa serie de nudos sin orden ni concierto que, según la madre de Percy, con tiempo y paciencia llegarían a ser una bufanda, alzó la mirada y la entrelazó con la de su marido. La frustración por su total inutilidad tejiendo desapareció dando paso a un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdosos.

—Molly, tu nombre es bonito—intentó explicar—. En cambio, la abuela…

—Lorena es un nombre bonito—replicó Molly—. ¿Por qué Lucy no se llama Lorena?

—Porque Lucy es más bonito—apuntó su hermana—. No veo la tele, quítate.

Molly puso mala cara.

—Mentira—cruzó los brazos y arrugó la nariz. Percy no pudo evitar acordarse de la cara de Audrey cuando suspendió un final en la universidad y contuvo la risa. Su primogénita se acercó a su madre para probar suerte, complaciendo de paso el deseo de Lucy de seguir viendo la tele—. Mami, mami, dímelo…

Audrey suspiró, y Percy comprendió que la mujer estaba pensando lo mismo que él. O recordando, para ser más exactos.

o—o

**Casi siete años antes**

A Audrey le gustaría dormir hasta que su hija recién nacida aprenda a hablar y la despierte, pero está demasiado cansada incluso para ello. Pese a que los ojos se le cierran de puro agotamiento y todos los sonidos que provengan de más allá de su burbuja de espacio vital se han convertido en un zumbido indefinido, el sueño no parece tener la menor intención de acogerla en su reino.

De modo que a la mujer no le queda más remedio que tratar de descansar despierta, tarea que tampoco es sencilla. A diferencia de ella, Percy está hecho un torbellino de energía. La última vez que Audrey lo vio tan excitado, la noche anterior a su boda, el hombre acabó cayéndose por las escaleras. Menos mal que los magos pueden arreglar huesos rotos en segundos.

Observa al bebé que duerme en sus brazos. Quizá porque se ha pasado un poco más de los nueve meses reglamentarios en el vientre de su madre, es algo más grande de lo que Audrey recuerda al hijo de su hermano Ian. Su rostro rosado tiene ya unas cuantas pecas, ligeramente concentradas en su naricita respingona que es una miniatura de la de su madre. Pero, por lo demás, la pequeña es muy parecida a Percy; los labios entreabiertos que forman una diminuta y adorable o son finos como los de su padre, y una pelusilla rojiza le cubre la cabeza. Audrey encuentra adorables las pestañas pelirrojas de la pequeña.

La pequeña que aún no tiene nombre. A Audrey le gusta Lucy, aunque a Percy no le gusta y opina que Aurora es mucho mejor. Como no llegaban a un acuerdo y la madre de la criatura no está de humor para seguir discutiendo, han decidido posponer el debate sobre el nombre de la niña hasta que Audrey descanse un poco.

Algo que no va a poder hacer, adivina cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de par en par. Por ella entran los Weasley y sus parejas, uno detrás de otro; son tantos que en apenas unos segundos la estancia aparenta ser insultantemente pequeña. Audrey aprieta a su hija contra su pecho, sintiéndose algo agobiada, y agradece que sus hermanos estén trabajando y no puedan acudir hasta mañana y su madre no quiera ir para no contagiarle su resfriado a la criatura.

—Oh, vaya—a pesar de que no le importaría quedarse sola, Audrey no puede reprimir una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de su suegro—. Así que esto es un hospital muggle… ¡Mira, Molly!, tienen hasta un… un…

—Televisor—lo ayuda Hermione—. ¿Qué tal estás, Audrey?

Pronto, la conversación empieza a girar en torno a la pequeña recién nacida. Los Weasley no tardan en posicionarse a favor de Lucy o Aurora, y algunos incluso proponen otros nombres para el bebé. Audrey no presta mucha atención. No le quita el ojo a su hija, a la que sus cuñados se van pasando para ver mejor.

—Dejad de pasadla como a una pelota—exige entonces Percy, temiendo que a alguien se le caiga el bebé. Audrey agradece su intervención, y sonríe cuando Molly se acerca a ella para devolverle a su hija, que se ha despertado con todo el jaleo.

—Pues es muy grande—comenta entonces su suegra, observando los pucheros que hace el bebé, obviamente nada contenta de verse privada de su sueño. La mujer frunce el ceño, perdiéndose en los recuerdos—. Creo que ni siquiera Charlie…

Audrey siente como si le cayera una piedra en el estómago. Intercambia una mirada nerviosa con Percy, preguntándose cómo pueden salir del paso. Porque lo incómodo del asunto es que, para el resto del mundo, su hija es prematura. Pero en realidad, Audrey se quedó embarazada unos dos meses antes de su boda. Algo que tanto ella como Percy quieren mantener en secreto por la tranquilidad de Molly Weasley, y que su bebé, naciendo tan tarde, no está poniendo mucho empeño por ocultar.

—Bueno, eso depende de muchas cosas, ¿no?—interviene Bill, que parece haber captado el quid de la cuestión y debe de querer echarles una mano— A lo mejor es que Audrey ha comido más, y por eso la niña es más grande aunque sea prematura…

George, que está mirando por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación, gira la cabeza hacia su hermano y lo interrumpe con una carcajada.

—¿Prematura? Creía que a estas alturas todos teníamos claro que Percy se dio demasiada prisa para tenerla.

Audrey se siente morir, y al mirar a Percy, más colorado que ella y con la cara confundiéndose con su cabello encendido, teme que su marido vaya a hervir. O a asesinar a su hermano. Ambas opciones parecen igual de viables. Al fijarse en la expresión de su hermano, George compone una expresión culpable. Es obvio que no ha pensado en las consecuencias de su contestación.

Lo cual no quita que Audrey lamente estar demasiado cansada para levantarse y estrangularlo.

—¿Cómo?—Molly mira a su hijo, que se rasca el lugar donde debería tener una oreja y vuelve a mirar a la ventana como si los coches pasando fuesen lo más interesante del Universo, claramente decidido a no meter más la pata. La mujer clava los ojos en Percy—. ¿Qué ha querido decir?—inquiere, alzando la voz. Su nieta emite un ruido que indica que está a punto de echarse a llorar—. Ven conmigo a dar un paseo, Percy, querido—dice entonces, con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo.

Hora y media y una bronca más tarde, Percy vuelve a entrar a la habitación. Audrey, que se ha quedado sola hace unos veinte minutos y empieza, por fin, a coger el sueño, se espabila un poco al ver la expresión abatida de su marido.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—inquiere en voz baja, en parte para no despertar a su hija, que ha vuelto a quedarse dormida.

—Que…—Percy frunce el ceño—. Que soy un irresponsable, que deberíamos haber tenido más cuidado y que pensaba que precisamente yo tendría más cabeza. También que, dentro de lo que cabe, me he comportado al haberme casado contigo, pero que eso no quita que siga disgustada—mira a Audrey con cara de cordero degollado—. Está _muy_ enfadada. No me va a perdonar hasta que la niña vaya a Hogwarts.

Audrey baja la mirada. No le hace gracia la idea de enemistarse con su suegra. Molly Weasley le cae muy bien, y no quiere que su relación se resienta por culpa de George y su incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada.

Hablando de eso…

—¿Tus hermanos sabían…?—señala a su hija con la cabeza.

Percy se muerde el labio.

—Se me escapó una noche que salí con ellos—explica, poniendo de nuevo cara de pena—. Pero no se me ocurrió que George fuera tan…

—¿Bocazas?—sugiere Audrey, decidida a arrancarle la oreja que le queda de un tirón a su cuñado. Percy asiente—. Bueno. Al menos, Molly ya tiene una bonita anécdota.

Percy enarca una ceja.

—¿Molly?

—Tu hija—aclara Audrey, acariciándole el puño cerrado al bebé—. Dudo que tu madre nos perdone de otra manera. Además—se inclina para darle un beso en la frente—, la verdad es que es un nombre muy bonito.

o—o

—¿Me pusisteis como la abuela para que no se enfadara con vosotros?—inquirió Molly, boquiabierta.

Percy asintió. Lucy, que había preferido escuchar la historia en lugar de seguir viendo la televisión, rio con ganas. Su lacio pelo negro bailó con ella mientras las carcajadas la sacudían.

—No sé de qué te ríes tú—le dijo Molly a su hermana pequeña, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. A ti te pusieron tu nombre porque conmigo no pudieron—le sacó la lengua—. Eso no es nada interesante.

Lucy hizo un puchero.

—Pero mi nombre es más bonito. ¿Verdad, mamá?

Audrey se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos son bonitos. Además, el de Lucy también tiene una historia.

—¿Cuál?—preguntaron las dos hermanas al unísono.

Percy miró a Audrey con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La historia del nombre de Lucy no era apta para niños, precisamente, y desde luego contársela a sus hijas de forma que ninguna se quedase demasiado traumatizada era imposible. Porque, por las barbas de Merlín, ¿cómo explicarles a unas niñas de seis y cuatro años que sus padres no utilizan la cama sólo para dormir?

De modo que llegaron a un acuerdo tácito: no decirles nada. Durante varios días tuvieron que armarse de paciencia para soportar las continuas preguntas de las niñas, más otras dos semanas en las que Molly, terca como ella sola, se negó a rendirse. Al final, afortunadamente, ella también se dio por vencida.

O eso parecía.

Cuando, años más tarde, su primogénita le pidió como regalo para su decimoquinto cumpleaños la historia del nombre de su hermana, Percy no logró reunir voluntad suficiente como para negarse y terminó por contárselo con la ayuda de Audrey.

Fue la última vez que Molly insistió en saber algo que ellos se negasen a decirle.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este fic tiene un poco de realidad, en tanto que yo también fui concebida "en pecado". Y hay por ahí una historia familiar parecida a la de Molly... pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
